


Jealousy Stings

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: What if reader, who has a crush on Kakashi, is was a little jealous of Rin?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Jealousy Stings

The young brown-haired girl had always been the cause of your jealousy. Rin Nohara had been Kakashi’s best friend for as long as you could remember. They had been in the same squad as kids and had been through more than you could ever have imagined together. But you couldn’t help but feel that slight anger when she was around.

Kakashi had never been overly affectionate toward her, not like he was with you, but you were jealous all the same. You wanted Kakashi for yourself, but you didn’t have the courage to tell him. And the thick-headed copy ninja would never admit it first.

You watched as the two of them laughed back and forth. You had wanted nothing more than to have him laughing with you like that. Kakashi had always had a feeling about your jealousy toward Rin, but he had never wanted to touch on it. He was afraid that if he touched on it he would upset you in some way. 

When Kakashi you approached you he teased a little. “What’s got you so upset?”

You shook your head very quickly. “I’m not upset.” A pink tinge painted your cheeks as you watched him. “Nothing is wrong.”

A small laugh left Kakashi as he watched you. “Are you jealous?”

“What would I have to be jealous of?” You could feel the tint in your cheeks getting darker and darker as you embarrassment grew. 

He watched as your look went from him to the brown-haired girl that was walking away. He smiled some before wrapping his arm around your shoulder. “Are you jealous of Rin?”

You put your hands up and started shaking them along with your head this time. “Why would I be jealous of Rin? What would I have to be jealous of?”

His laugh grew heartier as he took his arm from your shoulder. “Let me give you something that I’ll never give Rin, Y/n.”

Your heart started to beat, afraid of what he could be doing. The butterflies in your stomach were beginning to make you nauseous. Kakashi put a hand under your chin and tilted your face up to his, his lips slowly meeting yours. You hadn’t expected it, and you definitely hadn’t expected that he would pull his mask down for you as well. 

When he broke the kiss he and opened his eyes again you felt like you would pass out. You couldn’t believe what had just happened. “That’s something that Rin will never get Y/n. I like you.” He rubbed his hand down your cheek. “I’ve liked you for a long time, but I’ve been so worried about telling you.”

You finally caught your breath and an amused exhalation left you before speaking. “I’ve been holding back from telling you for the same reason.”

Kakashi grabbed a hand from you and squeezed it. “Will you get dinner with me? Like on a date?”

You let your lips caress him once again. “I’d love that Kakashi.”


End file.
